Treinta Momentos
by Tenko's World
Summary: La tranquila, o no tan tranquila, vida de Akane Tendo se ve remecida cuando dos desconocidos irrumpen en ella. Sin darse cuenta cómo termina conociendo a la persona que se convertirá en su prometido, Ranma. Esta es la historia de aquellos momentos que los fueron acercando. Serie de viñetas escrita para la comunidad 30vicios de Livejournal.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la siguiente historia son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

_Esta serie de viñetas fue creada en un principio para la comunidad 30vicios, de Livejournal; sin embargo, no las continué ni publiqué en ninguna otra parte por mucho tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado._

**1.- Inicio**

Llegar a casa, lanzar su bolso en cualquier parte, y vestirse con el gi de combate eran movimientos que Akane Tendo efectuaba como un reflejo. En seguida venía la parte en que se dirigía al Dojo, ubicaba un par de ladrillos, y, con un seco golpe, estos quedaban irremediablemente partidos a la mitad. Después de practicar un rato, recuperaba el aliento, pasaba una mano por su frente, enjugándose el sudor, y sonreía satisfecha. Así había sido por mucho tiempo, y no parecía haber nada que pudiese romper con esta rutina.

Eso, hasta que una simple carta se atreviera a cambiar su mundo.

-¡¿Promesa de Matrimonio?! - Exclaman a coro las hermanas Tendo, sorprendidas, mientras en el tradicional jardín se observan las primeras gotas de una lluvia que parece presagiar algo.

Akane frunce el ceño, entre confundida y asustada. No le agrada la idea de un prometido. Definitivamente, no le gusta nada.

- Es hijo de un buen amigo mío; su nombre es Ranma Saotome. Confío en que una de ustedes le aceptará por esposo, con lo que heredará el Dojo, y la dinastía Tendo será perpetuada.- Explica su padre, entusiasmado.

- ¡No tienes derecho a decidir sobre nuestro matrimonio! - Explota Akane, expresando su opinión, y de paso, la de sus hermanas.

- Akane tiene razón, papá. Ni siquiera lo conocemos- suspira Kasumi.

- No se preocupen, pronto lo sabrán - replica, haciendo un gesto que intenta ser tranquilizador - Son expertos artistas marciales, hace poco viajaron a China a entrenar.

Akane dio un respingo al escuchar esto; muy a su pesar, comenzaba a interesarse.

- Mmm... China - sonríe Nabiki, maliciosamente. - ¿Es guapo?- pregunta inocentemente.

- No me gustaría que fuese menor que yo... - agrega Kasumi.

- Todo eso no quiere decir que sean fuertes... - masculla Akane, despreciativa.

- ¿Cómo es Ranma? – inquieren a coro las chicas.

Soûn Tendo apenas tiene tiempo de agregar que no lo conoce, porque unos ruidos desvían la atención de la familia. Una lucha parece llevarse a cabo en el recibidor. Rápidamente Soûn y Nabiki se incorporan, encontrándose con un espectáculo un tanto extraño. Akane ni siquiera se molesta en levantar la mirada de sus manos; llevaba un buen rato jugueteando con sus dedos, un tanto nerviosa, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

El tiempo parece detenerse cuando ven aparecer a su padre y hermana perseguidos por un panda que carga con una chica pelirroja. La chica es depositada en el suelo. Sus ojos parecen vagar por la habitación un par de segundos, para detenerse en la mirada sorprendida de Akane.

- ¡Les has asustado mucho, papá! - chilla la chica, volviéndose hacia el panda, con un tono de voz, que denota claramente enfado. - Soy Ranma Saotome- agrega, inclinándose hacia Soûn, quien la abraza, pero al notar y tocar unos bultos blandos ubicados justo donde debía encontrarse el liso pecho de un chico, se separa consternado.

- Eres... eres... una chica - solloza Tendo, destrozado.

Un suspiro de alivio escapa de Akane, aunque todavía piensa en esos profundos ojos azules que, por un momento que le pareció eterno, la observaron. Algo extraño le estaba sucediendo, pero no podía identificar a qué se debía su confusión. Ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa de su familia, decidió que era buena idea hacerse amiga de la chica, después de todo se veía simpática.

- ¿Quieres venir al Dojo? Mi nombre es Akane; seremos amigas, ¿de acuerdo? - sonrió a una turbada chica, sin notar el sonrojo que había coloreado las mejillas de aquella pelirroja.

No sospechaba que sería el inicio de algo que modificaría por completo la tranquila vida de su familia y, principalmente, la suya.


End file.
